unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
Samuel Drake
Samuel "Sam" Drake (born Samuel Morgan) is a major supporting character of Uncharted 4: A Thief's End. He is the older brother of Nathan Drake and is a treasure hunter, seeking Captain Henry Avery's long lost pirate utopia, Libertalia. Sam is voiced and motion captured by Troy Baker. https://twitter.com/TroyBakerVA/status/541332541060288512 History Samuel Morgan was born to Cassandra Morgan and an unnamed father in 1970/1971. By the age of 10, his mother had succumbed to her illness/committed suicide and he and his brother Nathan were surrendered to the state by their father. This brought them to the Saint Francis Boys' Home where the nuns taught him and his brother Latin. In his time there, he developed a sense of adventure and engaged in criminal activities that later forced him to drop from the orphanage. By the age of 15-17, he had found a job that supports him and his brother. He occasionally (and secretly) visits Nathan at the orphanage until he had enough money to purchase a motorcycle. One evening, he visited Nathan to inform him that he had found where their mother's journals had been sold. He and Nate went to the place where the journals were sold, a manor, and broke inside. The brothers found their mother's journals but were then confronted by an old woman who owns the manor. The tension was eased when Sam revealed that their mother was Cassandra Morgan, who used to work for the old woman before she died. The old woman gave Nathan their mother's journal, believing that they could finish what their mother had started before passing away. After escaping from the police who responded to the break in, Nate realized that they can't go back to their lives. Sam suggests that they leave their old lives and start new ones with new identities. In honor of their mother's belief that Sir Francis Drake had heirs, he and Nate adopt "Drake" as their surname. Personality * Sam shares his brother's penchant for sarcasm. * Sam has shown on two occasions that he is more than willing to take a bullet for his brother Nate. * Sam's time in prison led to him becoming obsessed with finding Henry Avery's treasure. Physical Appearance Much like his brother Nate, Sam is a Caucasian male, with browner hair, unlike Nate however, his hair line is receding. He has a tattoo on the left side of his neck of several birds in flight. He is tall and has muscular frame. According to his multiplayer dialogue, he has a second tattoo somewhere else on his body. He has three scars on the left side of his stomach, from where he had been previously shot. Sam wears blue jeans, a light blue shirt, and a brown under shirt with a logo on it. He is also seen wearing a blue sherpa denim jacket with a dark shirt underneath. Skills * Much like Nate, he is a competent marksman, climber and brawler, he is in excellent physical condition, given that he spent a lot of time in prison doing push-ups and sit-ups. * He is a talented thief, Nate called him the best pickpocket out of himself, Sully and Sam. * Sam is at least as intelligent as his brother, having a vast knowledge of pirate history, can read Latin and speak Portuguese. * He is a talented motorcyclist. Trivia * Sam always refers to his brother as "Nathan" instead of Nate. * Sam was originally meant to be played by Todd Stashwick, before his departure from Naughty Dog. The role was recast, with Troy Baker in the role, who had previously worked with Naughty Dog on The Last of Us as the lead character, Joel. * Sam is the first of Nate's family member to be seen in the Uncharted series. This could be seen as a retcon. ** Oddly, he wasn't mentioned by Katherine Marlowe along with Nate's mother and father in Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. *In Uncharted 4: A Thief's End, Sam is playable throughout the entirety of Chapter 5. This marks the first time where a character other than Nate is fully playable in the single-player campaigns. Previously, the characters of Elena Fisher and Victor Sullivan were playable during boat sequences in Uncharted: Drake's Fortune and Uncharted: Golden Abyss, respectively; however, control over these characters was limited. **Nate's daughter, Cassie Drake, is later playable in the epilogue. *Sam is approximately five years older than his younger brother Nate. * According to Nate, Sam and Sullivan had never seen eye-to-eye back when the three of them used to hunt for treasure together, before Sam 'died' in prison. * In A Thief's End, Sam proves himself to be somewhat out of touch with modern society, as proven when he refers to a cell tower as a "radio tower" in Chapter 6. This is because Sam was trapped in prison for fifteen years. Gallery Samdrake1.png Sam and Sully.jpg Uncharted_4_drake_talking_to_sam_1421238230.jpg Leandro-amaral-sam-portrait-copy.jpg References Category:Characters in Uncharted 4: A Thief's End Category:Multiplayer skins in Uncharted 4: A Thief's End Category:Protagonists Category:Playable characters